1. Field
The present disclosure relates to transistors having sulfur-doped zinc oxynitride channel layers and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic devices, transistors are widely used as switching devices or driving devices. Particularly, because thin film transistors (TFTs) may be fabricated on glass substrates or plastic substrates, TFTs are widely used in flat panel display devices (e.g., liquid crystal display (LCD) devices or organic light-emitting display devices).
To improve operating characteristics of transistors, a method of applying an oxide layer having high carrier mobility as a channel layer is being attempted. Such a method is mainly applied to a TFT for a flat panel display device.
An oxide channel layer may be a ZnO thin film. However, because carrier mobility of a ZnO thin film decreases at grain boundaries, an amorphous ZnO thin film may be used as a channel layer.
From among ZnO-based channel layers, a ZnON channel layer containing nitrogen is known for high carrier mobility.
However, characteristics of a transistor including a ZnON channel layer vary significantly according to nitrogen/oxygen ratios. Particularly, if nitrogen content increases, the ZnON channel layer may be easily oxidized in the atmosphere, and thus, carrier mobility may be deteriorated.